My Tears
by Kanami Aya
Summary: Penyesalan Sakura


Disclaimer : Bukan punya Aya, Kalo g salah punyaan Om Masashi

Warning : Straight, SasuNaru, Pendek, cuma Prolog, Diperpanjang kalo ada yang minta.

Summary : Kan pendek. Baca Sendiri

* * *

My Tears

.

.

.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Usiaku 16 tahun, dan selama itu juga aku gak pernah lihat seperti apa ayahku. Saat itu usiaku 9 tahun waktu ibuku bilang ayah meninggal sebelum aku lahir, tapi belakangan aku tahu, ternyata ibu belum pernah menikah, dan kesimpulan yang aku miliki, aku adalah anak diluar nikah.

Masa lalu keluargaku tak lantas mungubahku menjadi gadis yang pendiam, justru sebaliknya. Aku terkenal seorang gadis yang cerewet dan banyak tingkah, oleh sebab itu banyak teman-teman yang mengelilingiku. Aku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang jarang menangis, keculi karena satu hal, karena dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah teman sebangkuku, ia pindah ke sekolahku tiga bulan yang lalu tepat kenaikan kelas. Sasuke berbeda denganku, ia lebih bersikap misterius namun tetap memikat. Dengan mata onyx kelamnya yang seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Rambut ravennya yang membuat teman belakang bangku ku─Ino─selalu bergeming ingin menyentuhnya. Tak ayal banyak teman sekolahku yang menyukainya. Hari itu sepulang sekolah saat menunggu hujan reda, dia menyatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Aku ga suka liat kamu terlalu deket ama cowok-cowok di kelas." Sasuke berdiri di sampingku. "Jangan terlalu akrab, bikin aku kesel." Saat Sasuke mengatakannya ia justru berpaling dariku.

"Itu hak aku buad akrab dengan siapapun." Bantahku kesal.

Sasuke menarik tanganku dan berkata sambil memandang lurus kedua mataku "Jangan sampai mereka menganggapmu murahan karena ibumu seorang prostitusi."

_Degg _sakit hatiku saat dia bilang gitu. "Trimakasih atas sarannya dan trimakasih atas tuduhannya." Kuhentakkan tanganku agar terlepas dari genggamannya, namun ia menarikku jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sayang kamu." Hanya itu, hanya itu kalimat yang ia bisikan di telingaku. Tapi kemarahanku tetap bertahan meski aku sedikit merasa deg-degan. Ku tampar wajahnya dengan keras saat itu juga.

Seminggu setelah pembicaraanku dengannya, belakangan aku mulai tahu bahwa temen-temen di kelas mulai membicarakan tentang aku bahkan kini aku tau bahwa pembicaraan tentangku mulai terdengar hingga kelas lain. _'Gadis murahan, gampang amed kalo ama cowok, denger denger sih ibunya pelacur, pantes kelakuannya ga bisa di jaga.' _Masih, masih banyak lagi yang mereka bicarakan tentangku.

Tanpa sadar aku berlari menuju Sasuke yang kala itu ada di atap gedung sekolahku (_mau nagis sendirian di atap gedung sekolah!_). Air mataku jatuh, satu tetes, dua tetes, dan tanpa bisa kuhentikan airmataku terus mengalir. Kurasakan tanganya mulai menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Dan ku biarkan diriku terus menangis dalam pelukannya.

Setelah kejadian itu aku berubah jadi gadis yang mulai pendiam. Teman-temanku mulai menjahuiku meskipun ada beberapa yang tetap tinggal di dekatku. Hari-hariku masih terasa berwarna karena kini Sasuke selalu ada di dekatku. dan entah kenapa rasa suka dan kagumku kini mulai tumbuh di hatiku. Aku takut, takut akan kehilangan dirinya, takut karena masih ada hal yang aku sembunyikan.

Hari itu Sasuke mulai menjahuiku, dia terasa jauh, terasa bukan lagi milikku, dan aku tau penyebabnya.

"Kenapa? Tanyanya.

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kamu ga mau nyeritain semua tentang kamu, aku trima kamu bukan hanya baikmu, tapi juga burukmu." Aku hanya terdiam, takut menebak apa kesalahanku. "Hal ini terasa lebih menyakitkan karena aku mendengarnya dari orang lain, bukan dari kamu sendiri. Kenapa orang lain lebih tau kamu dari pada aku? Mereka tau kamu pernah tidur dengan pria lain dan aku enggak." Sasuke meninggalkan aku sendirian dalam diam.

Enggak. Bukan dengan pria lain. Tapi dengan mantanku. Dengan orang dari masa laluku. Tapi apa bedanya? Apa Sasuke masih mau dengar? Hal ini tetap sama dimatanya. Dulu memang aku gadis yang berpacaran lebih dari ciuman. Tapi kamu merubahku. Baru kusadari, kamu teramat berarti, caramu denganku sangatlah berbeda. Kau terlalu menjagaku. Gak pernah nyentuh aku. Hanya bahu, bahumu dan pelukan yang yang kamu berikan saat aku ingin nangis

Hilang sudah. Hilang sudah hari-hariku yang penuh warna. Penuh senyuman. Dan rasa bahagia. Hilang sudah ikatanku dengan teman temanku. Hilang sudah orang yang kini paling aku cintai. Sasuke. Tiada lagi SMS dan telpon yang dulu sering ada. Kudatangi dirinya bahkan rumahnya dan ia tak pernah mau menyambutku. Sasuke. Sasuke. Hanya itu yang ada di kepalaku. Kemana lagi aku aku sandarkan beban ini jika ku ingin menangis? Dan kini aku telah menjadi gadis cengeng. Karena dia, karena Sasuke ada tangisan di mataku.

_Sasuke. Aku ga pernah berniat menghianatimu.  
__Berpura-pura jadi gadis baik padahal enggak.  
__Sasuke apa kamu tau?  
__Aku menyesal.  
__Menyesal karena tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu.  
__Menyesal karena masa laluku.  
__Menyesal karena aku ga bisa ngerubahnya.  
__Andai aku bisa menulis ulang masa laluku.  
__Andai aku ga selalu bikin kamu kecewa.  
__Maukah kau memaafkank?  
__Maukah kamu tetap disampingku?  
__Maukah kamu memulai lagi kisahmu denganku.  
__Sasuke jangan pergi.  
__Aku hanya mau kamu tau aku cinta kamu.  
__Aku sayang kamu.  
__Akan kubeli harga, agar dirimu kembali Sasuke_.

Berakhirnya kata pada surat yang kutulis untuknya. Berakhir pula hidupku. Kusayat nadiku dengan _cutter _di kamarku. Aku pergi. Pergi untuk mengubah masa laluku di kehidupan berikutnya.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Pendek kan?  
kayak cuma prolog...  
Mau di perpanjang apa enggak  
tergantung pembaca...  
review aja,  
nanati di reupload


End file.
